A New Chapter in Life
by faithambr
Summary: Anna tells Kristoff that they are going to have a new addition to the family. A modern one-shot!


**A New Chapter in Life (Kristanna one-shot) Head canon idea for The Best Father story-line**

This head canon idea was from "Send me an AU and I'll give you 5+ Headcanons" and ravenclaw-geek394 had asked me about The Best Father AU. So read and enjoy!

"Ugh." Anna said inaudibly, as she was in her bedroom closet, getting ready for the day, "Why do I feel like this?" Lately, Anna was feeling a bit nauseous. At first she thought that she had the flu, but then she realized that it was something else. Also, she had noticed that she was feeling a bit moody. One moment, she would be all happy-go-lucky, and then the next moment she would be brimming with tears for no reason. She continued on getting herself ready, until her son had appeared in the bedroom.

"Mommy," Zach had giggled, as he walked on up to his mother," are you ready?"

"Almost, baby." Anna answered, as she pulls a jacket off of its hanger, "Why don't you go on outside and wait for me."

"Okay." Zach had sighed, as he dragged himself out of the bedroom. Once Zach was out of the room, Anna had let out a sigh of relief. As she continued on getting herself dressed, she had thought about her husband. She wondered if her husband had noticed anything different about her; at least about her body.

After Anna had gotten herself ready for the day, she had left the room and began to walk down the hallway.

"Zach, are you ready to go to the store?" Anna had called out, as she grabbed her car keys and purse from the kitchen counter.

"I'm ready Mommy." Zach had rushed, as he got into the kitchen.

"Okay, buddy." Anna smiled, as she opened the kitchen door, "Let's go."

"Yay!" Zach had cheered, as he raced on out of the house, and to the car.

Anna couldn't help but let out a giggle, as she watched her son head on off to her car. She just hopes that maybe their next one would have the same enthusiasm, like their son.

"Mommy, when will we be done?" Zach had asked, as he held onto the shopping cart.

"We are almost done, honey." Anna sighed, as she glanced around the feminine care product aisle.

"Ugh." Zach groaned, as he rolled his eyes.

"Zach, why don't you go on and get me some bananas." Anna had replied, as she continued on looking down the aisle.

"Why?" Zach asked innocently, as he looked up at his mom.

"Because, I would really love some bananas." she thought, as Anna had placed a hand over her flat stomach.

"Mommy." Zach had groaned again, as he waited for her response.

"Just go and get me some bananas." Anna had brushed her son off, "I'll buy you a candy bar on the way out."

"Okay." Zach grinned, as he skipped onto the produce aisle.

"And please be careful." Anna had hollered, as she watched her son head down there.

"I will, Mommy."

"Thank God, he's gone." Anna thought, as she quickly grabbed the pregnancy test box from the shelf. Before Anna had place the box in the shopping cart, she decided to skim through the instructions, on the side. After she had skimmed through the instructions, she sets the box in the cart and continues on with her shopping. As she had continued on with her shopping, she was still thinking about her husband's reaction. "He wants to have a family with you." she scolded herself, as she pushed the cart onward.

"Daddy wants what, Mommy?" a little boy's voice had interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh nothing Zach." Anna had sighed, as she took the bananas from her son's hands, "Let's go home."

"Okay Mommy." Zach smiled, as he followed his mother to the nearest cash register.

While they were putting the grocery items on the cash register, Zach couldn't help but notice that his mother was buying a very strange bright pink box. Zach had also noticed that there were some very strange pictures on it.

"Mommy, what is this?" Zach had asked, as he pointed to the pink box.

Anna had flushed all the way down to her toes. "Shit I forgot about him." she thought, as she glanced at her son.

"Mommy?"

"Oh I'm sorry." Anna sighed, as she quickly grabbed the cash from her wallet," Why don't you go on and get yourself a chocolate candy bar, over there?" She pointed out the candy section.

"Okay, Mommy." Zach grinned, as he ran over to the candy section.

"Whew, that was a close one." Anna had let out a breath that she held.

"How old is he?" the young lady cashier had asked, as she was finishing up with scanning the items.

"Oh he is only seven." Anna answered, as she watched the pink box being scanned.

"So are you trying for another one?" the cashier was trying to make small talk.

"Ah yes." Anna had chuckled nervously, while her son was coming back with a candy bar.

"Mommy, I got a Hershey's chocolate bar." Zach had stated, as he hands the chocolate bar over to the cashier.

"Why thank you, young man." the cashier smiled, as she scanned the chocolate bar.

"You're welcome." Zach grinned, as he rocked on his heels, waiting for the shopping trip to be over.

"Now your total is $20.75" the cashier had stated, while she was bagging up the groceries, "Now will you be paying either with cash or credit card?"

"Cash." Anna replied, as she handed the money over to the cashier, "Here."

"Thank you." the cashier had smiled, as she handed Anna the grocery bags, "Have a nice day."

"You're welcome." Zach chimed in, as him and his mom began to leave the grocery store.

"C'mon lets go." Anna had sighed, as she held onto her son's hand.

"Okay Mommy." Zach smiled, while he was skipping onto their car.

About twenty minutes later, both Anna and Zach had arrived home from their trip to the grocery store. Anna was somehow feeling determined to just stop the car, and run into the nearest bathroom. However, she would have to wait on taking damn pregnancy test. She continued on contemplating if she should take the test, until her son had interrupted her thoughts.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Zach had asked, as he looked at his mom, from the back seat.

"Oh I'm fine." Anna reassured him, as she got out of the car, "Help me get the groceries."

"Okay." Zach said, after he unbuckled himself out of the car seat. Zach then went on over to the trunk of the car, and grabbed a grocery bag.

"Be careful." Anna had warned, while Zach was running up the stairs of the front porch, and on into the house, "and please put the groceries on the kitchen counter."

"Yes, Mommy." Zach playfully saluted, before her entered the house.

After Zach had entered into the house, Anna began to grab the rest of their groceries. As she was grabbing the groceries, she was still thinking about the pregnancy test. "Seriously Anna, just pee on the damn thing." she had scolded herself, while she was carrying the groceries in her hand, along with shutting the trunk.

Once she had shut the trunk, she began to walk onto the front porch. "Zach could you please set the table." Anna had hollered, as she entered into the kitchen.

"Yes Mommy." Zach cheered, after he strolled on into the kitchen. While Zach was setting up the table for dinner, Anna had grabbed the pink box and walked quickly to the nearest restroom.

"Mommy, where are you?" her son had wondered, while he was searching for her around the kitchen.

"I'll be right there, Zach." Anna replied, as she sat on the toilet, doing what she needed to do.

"Okay." Zach had continued on setting the table.

After Anna was finished with what she needed to do, she took the pregnancy stick in her hands and waited for the two lines to appear. "Please let it be true." Anna had thought, as she glanced over at the phone on the bathroom sink. Anna continued on waiting for the two lines appear, until Zach had yelled through the bathroom door, "Mommy, I'm done."

"Okay sweetheart." Anna giggled, as she saw the two lines appear on the stick, "Go on and play in your room. Daddy should be home soon."

"Yay!" Anna had heard her son cheer.

Anna then stayed in the bathroom, at least hoping that her son was off playing in his bedroom. After a few more seconds of staying in there, Anna finally sneaked out and into the kitchen. "Holy crap, I'm pregnant." she thought, as she danced her way to where the pots and pans were.

Anna couldn't believe that she was pregnant with their second child. Anna smiled when she thought about her being pregnant with Zach. She knew that her second pregnancy would be similar to her first one; the only difference is that Kristoff would be there to support her. When she was pregnant with Zach, her ex-husband, Hans, wasn't really around to help and support her. Hell, he never really loved both her and her son. "At least Kristoff loves me and Zach." she though, as she placed a pot on the kitchen stove. Anna then reached for two cans of baked beans inside the cabinet, next to the stove top.

Anna continued on cooking the baked beans over the stove, until she heard the front door unlock.

"Kristoff?" Anna had asked, as she continued on cooking dinner, "Is that you?"

"Yep." a strong, deep, voice had appeared, followed by the front door being shut and locked up.

"How was your day?" Anna beamed, while her husband was walking into the kitchen.

"It was fine." Kristoff had sighed, as he walked on over to his wife, "How was your's?"

Anna's heart was beating hard in her chest. Her gut was telling her to say the truth, while her heart had something else in mind. Finally, she decided to go along with her heart. "Anna are you…" Kristoff had started to say before she pulled him in for a hot and hard kiss.

"Whoa!" Kristoff breathed, as he pulled away, "What the hell was that for?"

"Oh nothing." Anna had simply stated, as she returned to the baked beans, "Could you get the salad from the fridge."

"I'm on it." Kristoff had opened the fridge door and grabbed the bowl of salad.

"Thanks." Anna smiled, as she was finished with the beans. Anna then turns off the stove, grabs a placemat for the baked beans, and sets it on the table.

"Kristoff." Anna sighed, as she placed the pot of baked beans on the table.

"Yes?" Kristoff gave her a confused look, as he strolled on over to the table, with the salad bowl in his hands.

"I love you." Anna grinned, as she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too." Kristoff had stuttered, as he placed the salad right next to the beans.

Anna then went off to tell their son that dinner was ready. "God, the things she does to me." he whispered underneath his breath, a while he watched his wife from a distance. He still couldn't even believe that he has only been married to her for less than a year. He was really estatic, when she said "I do" to him, on their wedding day. He hopes that he would be able to create more memories with her and their family. However, lately he noticed that she was acting completely different around him. At first, he thought that it was just the stress from being a newly married wife. Then he noticed that there might be more to it, than just stress. Kristoff had continued on thinking about his wife, until he saw his son running on up to him.

"Daddy!" Zach had squealed with delight, as he jumped into his dad's arms.

"Hey, buddy." Kristoff laughed, as he gave his son a hug.

"Zach, sit down at the table please." Anna grinned, as she sat down at her chair.

"Yes, Mommy." Zach had sat quietly in his chair.

"Now hand Daddy your plate, so he can give you some salad." Anna had commanded her son.

"Ew gross!" Zach groaned, as he gave Kristoff his plate, "I don't want it."

"Well then, no baked beans for you." Kristoff stated, as he forks out a little bit of salad onto his son's plate.

"Okay, Daddy." Zach had replied, as he took the plate from his dad's hands, "Daddy, when can we go back to the racetrack?"

"Next week, buddy." Kristoff grinned, while he was serving himself some salad.

"Yay!" Zach exclaimed, as he ate his salad, with content.

"So how was your day, Anna?" Kristoff asked, as he looked at his wife lovingly.

"Well, I was able to finish washing the dishes and went grocery shopping with Zach." Anna gave her husband a weak smile. "Plus, I threw up at three times, while you were at work." she thought, while she placed her hand over her stomach, "How about you Kristoff? How was your day?"

"It was wonderful." Kristoff had added, as she was finishing up with his salad, "I was able to install a new deck for both Mike and Sully."

"You mean our electrician friends?" Anna gave her husband a confused look.

"Yes." Kristoff had chuckled, as he spooned out some baked beans for Zach.

"Thank you, Daddy." Zach smiled, as he ate his baked beans with content.

"You're very welcome, Zach." Kristoff winked, while he ate his own beans.

"Zach, why don't you finish up your dinner and get ready for bed." Anna had suggested, while she was quickly finishing up her dinner, "Tonight, Daddy gets to read you a bedtime story."

"Really, Mommy?" Zach's eyes had lit up.

"Oh yes." Kristoff smiled, as he was finished with his own plate, "Now if you are done eating, you need to put that dirty dish in the dishwasher."

"Okay Daddy!" Zach had chimed in, as he walked to the dishwasher, with his dirty dish in two hands.

Once the dirty dish was in the dishwasher, Zach then went over to his mom, gave her a kiss goodnight, and disappeared into his room.

"Thank you for dinner." Kristoff grinned, as he got up from his seat, and placed his own dish in the dishwasher.

"You're welcome." Anna hummed, as she strolled on over to the dishwasher, with her dish in hand. After they both had set their dishes in the dishwasher, Anna pulled her husband down, by the shirt, and gave him a deep, passionate smooch on the lips.

"Wow." Anna had purred, as she pulled away, "That was delicious."

"Hey it was your idea." her bulky husband joked.

"Of course, silly." she giggled, as she was finishing her rounds in the kitchen, "Now, you go on and read Zach his bedtime story."

"Yes ma'am." Kristoff had playfully saluted, after he gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek.

Soon after Kristoff had exited the kitchen and went into Zach's room.

While Kristoff was reading Zach a bedtime story, Anna was putting some stuff away in the kitchen. She was smiling when she heard Kristoff reading the story, with such enthusiasm. "And then Nancy took the steering wheel and ran off. 'Nancy, come back here! We need that steering wheel!' Betty had shouted." Kristoff had read, while their son was giggling really loudly.

"Now why would he choose to read 'Nancy Drew' is beyond Me." she thought, as she was covering the salad bowl with saran-wrap. "I just hope that he reads like that for our next little one." Anna had whispered, while she opened the fridge door and puts the salad bowl away. Anna continued on with her kitchen duties, until she felt a wave of nausea hitting her.

"Oh crap." she gasped, while she rushed into the kitchen bathroom.

"Seriously, baby!?" she thought, as she bend over the toilet, "Why do you have to do this to me?" Anna then grabbed the nearest rag and had wiped her face.

"Are you all right, Anna?" a voice had muttered, through the other side of the bathroom door.

"Kristoff, I'm fine." Anna lied, after she flushed the toilet and opened the door, "See?"

"Are you sure?" Kristoff had shot her a concerned look.

"Yes." Anna gave him a warm smile, as she skipped on down to the master bedroom.

"Hmm… something is up with her." he thought, as he just stood there and scratched the back of his neck, anxiously.

"Daddy, I'm ready for bed." Zach had called out from his bedroom.

"Okay buddy, I'm coming." Kristoff replied, as he walked into his son's room.

As Kristoff was still attending to their son's bedtime needs, Anna was finishing up in the shower. "Ugh why does this happen to me?" she had asked herself, while she leaned up against the shower wall.

"What are you talking about?" Anna had heard, as she turned off the shower head.

"Oh nothing really." she blushed, after she opened the shower door and grabbed a towel from the rack next to the toilet, "I'll be out in a minute, Kristoff."

"Okay, love." Kristoff replied, while he was getting ready for bed.

Once, Anna was finished with drying herself off, she began to get herself ready for bed.

"Anna, are you okay?" Kristoff had sighed, as he walked on over to his wife.

Now she knew that she had to tell him.

"Kristoff," Anna had started, as she guided him to their bed, "do you remember when we were talking about our little family, recently?"

"Yes." Kristoff recalled, as he sat at the edge of their bed, "and like I said at the time, we have an amazing son. Why?"

"Well…"Anna bit her lip, trying to contain her excitement inside.

"Yes?" Kristoff gave her a confused look.

"I'm pregnant!" she blurted out.

Kristoff then sat there, frozen in shock. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant with their second child.

"Kristoff, are you there?" Anna had tapped his shoulder.

"Oh ya." Kristoff coughed, as he looked up at his wife, "So you're pregnant with our second child, huh?"

"Uhuh!" Anna had nodded, her eyes brimming with tears, "Are you okay with…"

Before Anna could finish what she wanted to say to him, Kristoff had jumped up from their bed, pulls her close to his chest, and kisses her fervently.

"Of course, Anna" Kristoff had cried happily, as he held her close, "I am happy that we get to have another little one."

"Me, too." Anna sniffled, as she smiled up at her husband, "I'm tired."

"So am I." Kristoff had yawned, followed by him picking up his wife, bridal style, "Let's get some sleep."

"Okay." Anna smiled, as her husband had laid her gently in bed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Anna." Kristoff had cooed, before he gave her a kiss, "I love you, too."

Kristoff then slipped into their covers, right next to her, and had wrapped his arms around her chest. "I can't believe that she is going to have a baby." he thought, as he kissed her temple.

"What are you thinking about, Kristoff?" Anna had asked sleepily, as she turned on over to face him.

"Oh nothing." Kristoff whispered.

"Liar." Anna smirked.

"Okay fine," Kristoff had joked, "I'm just excited that our little one will be here soon."

"Me, too." Anna murmured, as she continued to fall asleep. However, she was interrupted when she felt a pair of lips kissing her stomach, softly.

"Kristoff, what are you doing?" Anna had whispered, as her husband was almost finished giving their unborn child a kiss.

"Oh, uh." Kristoff had blushed deeply, as he looked up at his wife, "I was giving the baby a goodnight kiss. Is that okay?"

"Oh that is perfect." Anna reassured him, once Kristoff had laid his head on his own pillow. They both continued on trying to fall asleep, until Anna had heard a lullaby being sung by her husband:

 _"_ _Think of me every day,_

 _Hold tight to what I say._

 _And I'll be close to you,_

 _Even from far away._

 _Know that wherever you are,_

 _It is never too far._

 _If you think of me,_

 _I'll be with you."_

"That's beautiful, Kristoff." Anna sighed, as she nestled into her husband's neck.

"Thank you." Kristoff replied, as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sure that the baby would love to hear that lullaby, once they are born." Anna had said, before she had drifted on off to sleep.

"I hope so." Kristoff smiled, as he closed his eyes shut, allowing sleep to take over.

From that moment on, both Anna and Kristoff were looking forward to this new chapter in their married life: expanding their family.


End file.
